The Passing Phase
by Unread-Letters
Summary: This is just a little short story I whipped up out of boredom. It’s written from Lily’s point of view about a crush she has. It also is the start of her and James’ relationship. It takes place over the course of one day. T for some language. Completed.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note: This is just a little short story I whipped up out of boredom. It's written from Lily's point of view about a crush she has. It alsois the startof her and James' relationship. It only takes place over the course of one day. Well Enjoi!**

**The Passing Phase**

**A Short Story**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"Is this just a phase?"-Mae

Have you ever woken up and just knew your day was going to be horrible? If you haven't then you are one lucky person; if you have then you have my empathy because that's exactly the kind of day I, Lily Evans had.

Today was the start of classes after Christmas holiday. I haven't talked to him in nearly three weeks, better yet he hasn't talked to me. Oh but James has. Bloody James Potter talked to me as soon as I got on the train. Have you ever wondered why when you like someone they never seem to notice you exist? But if you didn't like them they'd know you're every waking moment by heart. Life is just tricky like that. Well my life is anyway. It's not the spells that are tricky, it's not the charms, the potions, or even the fact that I was born a muggle. Oh no that's not tricky at all. Not as tricky as feelings are. I keep reminding myself that it's a crush. A teeny tiny crush on one, Sirius Black. Sirius Black should be the name of a phase because every girl who attends Hogwarts has it at some time. I mean really, he is as bad as James. He's just as big headed, and arrogant, and condescending. He thinks the world revolves around him just like Potter does. He tortures people _cough_Snape_cough_ just for fun. But there's just something about him that makes me stare at him from across the Charms classroom. There's just something about him that makes me laugh every time he says something even remotely funny. There's just something about his smile and the way he always seems to know what I'm thinking just by the way I say hello. We're not even friends and yet somehow he can read me like a book. However, I still feel he's not aware of my existence. My goal today was to finally get over him.

After vigilantly avoiding him and James for most of the day I thought I was in the clear but then Abigail had to intervene. I was practically dragged into the Great Hall for dinner and forced to sit right bloody across from him. She, like myself, has a rather large crush on Mr. Black. She, unlike myself, is very vocal about it. So because of all this and the fact that she "hasn't seen him before Christmas" I was forced into his presence at dinner. A little something inside me hoped that maybe, just maybe today would be the day; the day he would notice me. Ha, what a laugh.

Potter noticed of course. Kept talking to me like we were old mates or something. Sirius on the other hand talked to everyone, acknowledged everyone, except the invisible Lily Evans. Even Abigail got more attention then me and from what I've heard he's not very fond of her. Well she did deserve the attention; anyone who can bash eyelashes and flirt at the speed and agility she did and still have it turn out smoothly deserves attention. Too bad I can't flirt. Too bad I can't steal my best friend's crush. Too bad only one person is aware of that crush; and that person's me. Too bad I don't think it's a crush anymore.

I thought it was an obsession for a while. I was actually kind of hoping that's all it was. It stopped being a crush sometime after my fourth year. You don't fancy someone as long as I have and still call it a crush. Sid Vicious is a crush. Paul Simonon is a crush. Lou Reed is a crush. Sirius Black is not. But he's not quiet on the love degree either.

I can't pretend it's some silly obsession anymore because it really isn't. I don't care where he is, what he's doing, or who he's with every hour of every day. I don't stalk him. I am just kind of smitten with him. All in all, like I said earlier, I'm assuming (hoping really) that it's just a phase. Something that will run itself out into the ground. Like I also said earlier today was the day I was going to get over him. I guess he likes making it hard for me.

I was sitting alone in one of the chairs by the fire reading my book. Abigail had just gone up to bed and I was trying my hardest not to glance at the opposite corner of the common room. Or more appropriately I was trying my hardest not to glance at Sirius writing his Potions essay in the opposite corner of the common room. I returned my gaze to my book and actually successfully ignored him. That was until he walked up to my chair.

* * *

"Hey."  
_He smiled._

"Hey. What's up?"

"I found this. You left it in the charms classroom. I was in there for detention last night and picked it up."

* * *

He held out a small brown book. My journal. There wasn't anything really top secret written in it. I usually just write random tangents or rants but the fact that Sirius Black had "found it" made it the most top secret object in the world. I took it from him.

* * *

"Thanks."  
_I added horsely and went back to my book._

"Well there's one more thing."  
_I looked up at him.  
_"I ah… um… kinda read a lot of it."

"Oh."

"And well… I thought it was wonderful; it made me smile."

"It did?"

"Yeah. And I noticed you wrote a lot about your family and don't worry cause my mother's a bitch too. Believe me you're not alone in the war against mums."

_I laughed.  
_"Well thanks I guess. That actually means a lot."

"Oh and...I was looking at you today and you look really good. I don't know why; you just do."

_I blushed.  
_"Well thank you mean much. That means a lot too."

"This is probably kinda weird cause we don't really talk that much but I ah… just wanted to tell you that stuff."

"Nah… it's okay. But um… I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks."

"Night."

* * *

I walked slowly up the first couple steps but then broke into a run quickly. When I got to my room Abigail, thankfully, was already asleep. I climbed into bed and tried to ignore the tears in my eyes. What was he playing at? It had to be some sort of joke. Potter probably bet him to say that. But then again he may be a git but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that, for that matter neither does Potter. I'm just going to forget about it. Today was one of the most horrible days of my life. I thought it was bad enough when I didn't know any of the answers on the History of Magic test. I thought it was bad enough when I fell in the trick step. This took the cake though. This took the whole damn bakery. I had to get over him. Even if I had to physically force myself I was going to stop thinking about him. Maybe, just maybe I'll say yes and go to Hogsmeade with Potter this weekend. Because after all, this Sirius thing is only a phase. It's only a bloody, stupid, passing phase.

* * *

**-UnreadLetters**


End file.
